wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/08
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą I Podróż trwała długo. Na tej bocznej, zapomnianej linii, na której tylko raz na tydzień kursuje pociąg – jechało zaledwie parę pasażerów. Nigdy nie widziałem tych wagonów archaicznego typu, dawno wycofanych na innych liniach, obszernych jak pokoje, ciemnych i pełnych zakamarków. Te korytarze załamujące się pod różnymi kątami, te przedziały puste, labiryntowe i zimne miały w sobie coś dziwnie opuszczonego, coś niemal przerażającego. Przenosiłem się z wagonu do wagonu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przytulnego kąta. Wszędzie wiało, zimne przeciągi torowały sobie drogę przez te wnętrza, przewiercały na wskroś cały pociąg. Tu i ówdzie siedzieli ludzie z węzełkami na podłodze, nie śmiejąc zająć pustych kanap nadmiernie wysokich. Zresztą te cedrowe, wypukłe siedzenia zimne były jak lód i lepkie od starości. Na pustych stacjach nie wsiadał ani jeden pasażer. Bez gwizdu, bez sapania pociąg ruszał powoli i jakby w zamyśleniu w dalszą drogę. Przez jakiś czas towarzyszył mi człowiek w podartym mundurze kolejowca, milczący, pogrążony w myślach. Przyciskał chustkę do spuchniętej, obolałej twarzy. Potem i ten gdzieś przepadł, wysiadł niepostrzeżenie na którymś przystanku. Zostało po nim wyciśnięte miejsce w słomie, zalegającej podłogę, i czarna, zniszczona walizka, którą zapomniał. Brodząc w słomie i odpadkach, szedłem chwiejnym krokiem od wagonu do wagonu. Drzwi przedziałów chwiały się w przeciągu, na przestrzał otwarte. Nigdzie ani jednego pasażera. Wreszcie spotkałem konduktora w czarnym mundurze służby kolejowej tej linii. Owijał szyję grubą chustką, pakował swoje manatki, latarkę, książkę urzędową. - Dojeżdżamy, panie - rzekł, spojrzawszy na mnie całkiem białymi oczyma. Pociąg powoli stawał, bez sapania, bez stukotu, jak gdyby życie powoli zeń uchodziło wraz z ostatnim tchnieniem pary. Stanęliśmy. Cisza i pustka, żadnego budynku stacyjnego. Pokazał mi jeszcze, wysiadając, kierunek, w którym leżało Sanatorium. Z walizką w ręku poszedłem białym wąskim gościńcem, uchodzącym niebawem w ciemny gąszcz parku. Z pewną ciekawością przyglądałem się pejzażowi. Droga, którą szedłem, wznosiła się i wyprowadzała na grzbiet łagodnej wyniosłości, z której obejmowało się wielki widnokrąg. Dzień był całkiem szary, przygaszony, bez akcentów. I może pod wpływem tej aury, ciężkiej i bezbarwnej, ciemniała cała ta wielka misa horyzontu, na której aranżował się rozległy, lesisty krajobraz ułożony kulisowe z pasm i warstw zalesienia, coraz dalszych i bardziej szarych, spływających smugami, łagodnymi spadami, to z lewej, to z prawej strony. Cały ten ciemny krajobraz, pełen powagi, zdawał się ledwie dostrzegalnie płynąć sam w sobie, przesuwać się mimo siebie jak chmurne i spiętrzone niebo pełne utajonego ruchu. Płynne pasy i szlaki lasów zdawały się szumieć i rosnąć na tym szumie jak przypływ morza wzbierający niedostrzegalnie ku lądowi. Wśród ciemnej dynamiki lesistego terenu wyniesiona biała droga wiła się jak melodia grzbietem szerokich akordów, naciskana naporem potężnych mas muzycznych, które ją w końcu pochłaniały. Uszczknąłem gałązkę z przydrożnego drzewa. Zieleń liści była całkiem ciemna, niemal czarna. Była to czerń dziwnie nasycona, głęboka i dobroczynna jak sen pełen mocy i posilności. I wszystkie szarości krajobrazu były pochodnymi tej jednej barwy. Taki kolor przybiera krajobraz niekiedy u nas w chmurny zmierzch letni, nasycony długimi deszczami. Ta sama głęboka i spokojna abnegacja, to samo zdrętwienie zrezygnowane i ostateczne, nie potrzebujące już pociechy barw. W lesie było ciemno jak w nocy. Szedłem omackiem po cichym igliwiu. Gdy drzewa się przerzedziły, zadudniły mi pod nogami belki mostu. Na drugim jego końcu, wśród czerni drzew majaczyły szare wielookienne ściany hotelu, reklamującego się jako Sanatorium. Podwójne szklane drzwi u wejścia były otwarte. Wchodziło się w nie wprost z mostku ujętego z obu stron w chwiejne balustrady z gałęzi brzozowych. W korytarzu panował półmrok i solenna cisza. Zacząłem na palcach posuwać się od drzwi do drzwi, czytając w ciemności umieszczone nad nimi numery. Na zakręcie natknąłem się wreszcie na pokojówkę. Wybiegła z pokoju, jakby się wyrwała z czyichś rąk natrętnych, zdyszana i wzburzona. Ledwo rozumiała, co do niej mówiłem. Musiałem powtórzyć. Kręciła się bezradnie. Czy moją depeszę otrzymali? Rozłożyła ręce, jej wzrok powędrował w bok. Czekała tylko na sposobność, by móc skoczyć ku drzwiom wpółotwartym, ku którym zezowała. – Przyjechałem z daleka, zamówiłem telegraficznie pokój w tym domu – rzekłem z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. – Do kogo mam się zwrócić? Nie wiedziała. – Może pan wejdzie do restauracji – plątała się. – Teraz wszyscy śpią. Gdy pan Doktor wstanie, zamelduję pana. – Śpią? Przecież jest dzień, daleko jeszcze do nocy... – U nas ciągle śpią. Pan nie wie? – Podniosła na mnie zaciekawione oczy. – Zresztą tu nigdy nie jest noc – dodała z kokieterią. Już nie chciała uciekać, skubała w rękach koronkę fartuszka, kręcąc się. Zostawiłem ją. Wszedłem do ciemnej na wpół restauracji. Stały tu stoliki, wielki bufet zajmował szerokość całej ściany. Po długim czasie uczułem znowu pewien apetyt. Cieszył mnie widok ciast i tortów, którymi obficie były zastawione płyty bufetu. Położyłem walizkę na jednym ze stolików. Wszystkie były puste. Klasnąłem w ręce. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zajrzałem do sąsiedniej sali, większej i jaśniejszej. Sala ta otwarta była szerokim oknem czy loggią na znany mi już pejzaż, który w obramowaniu framugi stał ze swoim głębokim smutkiem i rezygnacją jak żałobne memento. Na obrusach stolików widać było resztki niedawnego posiłku, odkorkowane butelki, na wpół opróżnione kieliszki. Gdzieniegdzie leżały nawet jeszcze napiwki nie podjęte przez służbę. Wróciłem do bufetu, przyglądając się ciastom i pasztetom. Miały wygląd nader smakowity. Zastanawiałem się, czy wypada samemu się obsłużyć. Uczułem napływ niezwykłego łakomstwa. Zwłaszcza pewien gatunek kruchego ciasta z marmoladą jabłeczną napędzał mi do ust oskomę. Już chciałem podważyć jedno z tych ciast srebrną łopatką, gdy uczułem za sobą czyjąś obecność. Pokojówka weszła na cichych pantoflach i dotykała mi pleców palcami. – Pan Doktor prosi pana – rzekła, oglądając swoje paznokcie. Szła przede mną – i pewna magnetyzmu, jaki wywierało granie jej bioder, nie odwracała się wcale. Bawiła się nasilaniem tego magnetyzmu, regulując odległość naszych ciał, podczas gdy mijaliśmy dziesiątki drzwi opatrzonych numerami. Korytarz ściemniał się coraz bardziej. W zupełnej już ciemności oparła się przelotnie o mnie. – Tu są drzwi Doktora – szepnęła – proszę wejść. Doktor Gotard przyjął mnie, stojąc na środku pokoju. Był to mężczyzna małego wzrostu, szeroki w barkach, z czarnym zarostem. – Dostaliśmy pańską depeszę jeszcze wczoraj – rzekł. – Wysłaliśmy kocz zakładowy na stację, ale przyjechał pan innym pociągiem. Niestety, połączenie kolejowe jest nie najlepsze. Jakże się pan czuje? – Czy ojciec żyje? – zapytałem, zatapiając wzrok niespokojny w jego uśmiechniętej twarzy. – Żyje, naturalnie – rzekł, wytrzymując spokojnie moje żarliwe spojrzenie. – Oczywiście w granicach uwarunkowanych sytuacją – dodał, przymrużając oczy. – Wie pan równie dobrze jak ja, że z punktu widzenia pańskiego domu, z perspektywy pańskiej ojczyzny – ojciec umarł. To się nie da całkiem odrobić. Ta śmierć rzuca pewien cień na jego tutejszą egzystencję. – Ale ojciec sam nie wie, nie domyśla się? – zapytałem szeptem. Potrząsnął głową z głębokim przekonaniem. – Niech pan będzie spokojny – rzekł przyciszonym głosem – nasi pacjenci nie domyślają się, nie mogą się domyślić... – Cały trick polega na tym – dodał, gotów mechanizm jego demonstrować na palcach, już ku temu przygotowanych – że cofnęliśmy czas. Spóźniamy się tu z czasem o pewien interwał, którego wielkości niepodobna określić. Rzecz sprowadza się do prostego relatywizmu. Tu po prostu jeszcze śmierć ojca nie doszła do skutku, ta śmierć, która go w pańskiej ojczyźnie już dosięgła. – W takim razie – rzekłem – ojciec jest umierający lub bliski śmierci... – Nie rozumie mnie pan – odrzekł tonem pobłażliwego zniecierpliwienia. – Reaktywujemy tu przeszły czas z jego wszystkimi możliwościami, a zatem i z możliwością wyzdrowienia. Patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem, trzymając się za brodę. – Ale teraz zechce pan pewnie zobaczyć się z ojcem. Stosownie do pańskiego zlecenia zarezerwowaliśmy dla pana drugie łóżko w pokoju ojca. Zaprowadzę pana. Gdyśmy wyszli na ciemny korytarz, Doktor Gotard już mówił szeptem. Zauważyłem, że ma na nogach filcowe pantofle, jak pokojówka. – Dajemy naszym pacjentom długo się wysypiać, oszczędzamy ich energię życiową. Zresztą i tak nie mają tu nic lepszego do roboty. Pod którymiś tam drzwiami zatrzymał się. Przyłożył palec do ust. – Niechże pan wejdzie cicho – ojciec śpi. Niech się pan także położy. To najlepsze, co pan może w tej chwili uczynić. Do widzenia. – Do widzenia – szepnąłem, czując bicie serca podchodzące mi do gardła. Nacisnąłem klamkę, drzwi poddały się same, uchyliły jak usta otwierające się bezbronnie we śnie. Wszedłem do środka. Pokój był prawie pusty, szary i nagi. Na zwykłym drewnianym łóżku pod małym okienkiem leżał mój ojciec w obfitej pościeli i spał. Głęboki jego oddech wyładowywał całe pokłady chrapania z głębi snu. Cały pokój zdawał się być już wyłożony tym chrapaniem, od podłogi do sufitu, a wciąż jeszcze przybywały nowe pozycje. Pełen wzruszenia patrzyłem na wychudzoną, zmizerowaną twarz ojca, pochłoniętą teraz całkiem przez tę pracę chrapania, twarz, która w dalekim transie – porzuciwszy swą ziemską powłokę – spowiadała się gdzieś na odległym brzegu ze swej egzystencji uroczystym wyliczaniem swych minut. Drugiego łóżka nie było. Od okna ciągnęło przenikliwe zimno. Piec był nieopalony. Nie zdają się tu zbytnio troszczyć o pacjentów – myślałem sobie. Tak chory człowiek wydany na pastwę przeciągów! I nikt chyba tu nie sprząta. Gruba warstwa kurzu zalegała podłogę, pokrywała szafkę nocną z lekarstwami i ze szklanką wystygłej kawy. Na bufecie leżą stosy ciastek, a pacjentom dają czystą czarną kawę zamiast czegoś posilnego! Ale wobec dobrodziejstw cofniętego czasu jest to naturalnie drobnostką. Rozebrałem się powoli i wsunąłem się do łóżka ojca. Nie obudził się. Chrapanie jego tylko, widocznie za wysoko już spiętrzone, zeszło o oktawę niżej, rezygnując z górnolotności swej deklamacji. Stało się niejako prywatnym chrapaniem, na własny użytek. Obcisnąłem dookoła ojca pierzynę, chroniąc go, ile możności, od wiejącego z okna przeciągu. Wkrótce zasnąłem obok niego. II Gdy się obudziłem, był zmrok w pokoju. Ojciec siedział już ubrany przy stole i pił herbatę, maczając w niej sucharki z lukrem. Miał na sobie nowe jeszcze, czarne ubranie z angielskiego sukna, które sprawił sobie ostatniego lata. Krawat jego był trochę niedbale związany. Widząc, że nie śpię, rzekł z miłym uśmiechem w swojej przybladłej od choroby twarzy: – Ucieszyłem się serdecznie, żeś przyjechał, Józefie. Co za niespodzianka! Czuję się tu tak samotny. Nie można się co prawda w mojej sytuacji uskarżać, przeszedłem już gorsze rzeczy i gdyby chcieć wyciągnąć facit ze wszystkich pozycyj... Ale mniejsza o to. Wyobraź sobie, podano mi tu zaraz pierwszego dnia wspaniały filet de boeuf z grzybkami. Była to piekielna sztuka mięsa, Józefie. Ostrzegam cię najusilniej – gdyby ci tu kiedykolwiek miano podać filet de boeuf... Jeszcze czuję ogień w brzuchu. I diarea za diareą... Nie mogłem sobie całkiem dać rady. Ale muszę ci oznajmić nowinę – ciągnął dalej. – Nie śmiej się, wynająłem tu lokal na sklep. Tak jest. I gratuluję sobie tego pomysłu. Nudziłem się, wiesz, serdecznie. Nie masz wyobrażenia, co za nudy tu panują. A tak mam przynajmniej przyjemne zajęcie. Nie wyobrażaj sobie znów żadnych wspaniałości. Skądże znowu. Daleko skromniejszy lokal niż nasz dawny magazyn. Po prostu buda w porównaniu z tamtym. U nas w mieście wstydziłbym się takiego straganu, ale tutaj, gdzieśmy tyle musieli popuścić z naszych pretensyj – nieprawdaż, Józefie?... – Zaśmiał się boleśnie. – I tak jakoś się żyje. – Zrobiło mi się przykro. Wstydziłem się zmieszania ojca, który spostrzegł, że użył niewłaściwego wyrazu. – Widzę, żeś śpiący – rzekł po chwili. – Prześpij się jeszcze trochę, a potem odwiedzisz mnie w sklepie – nieprawdaż? Właśnie tam śpieszę, żeby zobaczyć, jak interesy idą. Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno było o kredyt, z jakim niedowierzaniem odnoszą się tu do starych kupców, do kupców z poważną przeszłością... Przypominasz sobie lokal optyka na rynku? Otóż zaraz obok jest nasz sklep. Szyldu jeszcze nie ma, ale i tak trafisz. Trudno się omylić. – Czy ojciec wychodzi bez palta? – zapytałem z niepokojem. – Zapomniano mi je zapakować – wyobraź sobie – nie znalazłem go w kufrze, ale zupełnie mi go nie brak. Ten łagodny klimat, ta słodka aura!... – Niech ojciec weźmie moje palto – nalegałem – proszę koniecznie wziąć. – Ale ojciec już wkładał kapelusz. Kiwnął mi ręką i wysunął się z pokoju. Nie, nie byłem już śpiący. Czułem się wypoczęty... i głodny. Z przyjemnością przypomniałem sobie bufet zastawiony ciastkami. Ubierałem się, myśląc, jak sobie dogodzę na rozmaitych rodzajach tych przysmaków. Pierwszeństwo zamierzałem dać kruchemu ciastu z jabłkami, nie zapominając o świetnym biszkopcie nadziewanym łupką pomarańczową, który tam widziałem. Stanąłem przed lustrem, aby zawiązać krawat, ale powierzchnia jego, jak zwierciadło sferyczne, zataiła gdzieś w głębi mój obraz, wirując mętną tonią. Nadaremnie regulowałem oddalenie, podchodząc, cofając się – ze srebrnej płynnej mgły nie chciało wyłonić się żadne odbicie. Muszę kazać dać inne lustro – pomyślałem sobie i wyszedłem z pokoju. Na korytarzu było całkiem ciemno. Wrażenie solennej ciszy potęgowała jeszcze nikła lampa gazowa, płonąca niebieskawym płomykiem na zakręcie. W tym labiryncie drzwi, framug i zakamarków trudno mi było przypomnieć sobie wejście do restauracji. Wyjdę na miasto – pomyślałem z nagłym postanowieniem. Zjem gdzieś na mieście. Znajdę tam chyba jakąś dobrą cukiernię. Owiało mnie za bramą ciężkie, wilgotne i słodkie powietrze tego szczególnego klimatu. Chroniczna szarość aury zeszła jeszcze o kilka odcieni głębiej. Był to jakby dzień widziany przez kir żałobny. Nie mogłem nasycić oczu aksamitną, soczystą czamością najciemniejszych partyj, gamą zgaszonych szarości pluszowych popiołów, przebiegającą pasażami stłumionych tonów, złamanych dławikiem klawiszy – ten nokturn pejzażu. Obfite i fałdziste powietrze obłopotało mi twarz miękką płachtą. Miało w sobie mdłą słodycz odstałej deszczówki. Znowu ten powracający sam w siebie szum czarnych lasów, głuche akordy, wzburzające przestworza już poza skalą słyszalności! Byłem na tylnym dziedzińcu Sanatorium. Obejrzałem się na wysokie mury tej oficyny głównego budynku załamanego w podkowę. Wszystkie okna zamknięte były na czarne okiennice. Sanatorium spało głęboko. Minąłem bramę w żelaznych sztachetach. Obok niej stała buda psa – niezwykłych rozmiarów – opuszczona. Znów wchłonął mnie i przytulił czarny las, w którego ciemnościach szedłem omackiem, jakby z zamkniętymi oczyma, na cichym igliwiu. Gdy się trochę rozwidniło, zarysowały się między drzewami kontury domów. Jeszcze kilka kroków i byłem na obszernym placu miejskim. Dziwne, mylące podobieństwo do rynku naszego miasta rodzinnego! Jak podobne są w samej rzeczy wszystkie rynki na świecie! Niemal te same domy i sklepy! Chodniki były prawie puste. Żałobny i późny półbrzask nieokreślonej pory prószył z nieba o niezdefiniowanej szarości. Czytałem z łatwością wszystkie afisze i szyldy, a jednak nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby mi powiedziano, że to noc głęboka! Tylko niektóre sklepy były otwarte. Inne miały na wpół zasunięte żaluzje, zamykano je pośpiesznie. Tęgie i bujne powietrze, powietrze upojne i bogate, pochłaniało miejscami część widoku, zmywało jak mokra gąbka parę domów, latarnię, kawałek szyldu. Chwilami trudno było unieść powieki, zapadające przez dziwne niedbalstwo czy senność. Zacząłem szukać sklepu optyka, o którym wspominał ojciec. Mówił o tym jak o czymś mi znanym, odwoływał się jakby do mojej znajomości lokalnych stosunków. Czy nie wiedział, że byłem tu pierwszy raz? Bez wątpienia plątało mu się w głowie. Ale czegóż, można było oczekiwać od ojca na wpół tylko rzeczywistego, żyjącego życiem tak warunkowym, relatywnym, ograniczonym tylu zastrzeżeniami! Trudno zataić, że trzeba było dużo dobrej woli, ażeby przyznać mu pewien rodzaj egzystencji. Był to godny politowania surogat życia, zawisły od powszechnej pobłażliwości, od tego consensus omnium, z którego czerpał swe nikłe soki. Jasnym było, że tylko dzięki solidarnemu patrzeniu przez palce, zbiorowemu przymykaniu oczu na oczywiste i rażące niedomogi tego stanu rzeczy mógł się utrzymać przez chwilę w tkance rzeczywistości ten żałosny pozór życia. Najlżejsza opozycja mogła go zachwiać, najsłabszy podmuch sceptycyzmu obalić. Czy Sanatorium Doktora Gotarda mogło mu zapewnić tę cieplarnianą atmosferę życzliwej tolerancji, ochronić od zimnych podmuchów trzeźwości i krytycyzmu? Należało się dziwić, że przy tym zagrożonym, zakwestionowanym stanie rzeczy ojciec potrafił jeszcze zachować tak znakomitą postawę. Ucieszyłem się, ujrzawszy okno wystawowe cukierni, zapełnione babkami i tortami. Mój apetyt odżył. Otworzyłem szklane drzwi z tablicą "lody" i wszedłem do ciemnego lokalu. Pachniało tam kawą i wanilią. Z głębi sklepu wyszła panienka, z twarzą zamazaną zmierzchem, i przyjęła zamówienie. Nareszcie po tak długim czasie mogłem raz posilić się do syta świetnymi pączkami, które maczałem w kawie. W ciemności, obtańczony wirującymi arabeskami zmierzchu, pochłaniałem wciąż nowe ciastka, czując, jak warowanie ciemności wciska się pod powieki, opanowuje cichaczem me wnętrzności swym ciepłym pulsowaniem, milionowym rojowiskiem delikatnych dotknięć. Wreszcie już tylko prostokąt okna świecił szarą plamą w zupełnej ciemności. Nadaremnie stukałem łyżeczką w płytę stołu. Nikt nie zjawiał się, aby przyjąć należytość za posiłek. Zostawiłem monetę srebrną na stole i wyszedłem na ulicę. W księgami obok świeciło się jeszcze. Subiekci zajęci byli sortowaniem książek. Zapytałem o sklep ojca. To właśnie drugi lokal obok nas - objaśnili mnie. Usłużny chłopak podbiegł nawet do drzwi, ażeby mi pokazać. Portal był szklany, okno wystawowe jeszcze niegotowe, zasłonięte szarym papierem. Już ode drzwi zauważyłem ze zdziwieniem, że sklep był pełny kupujących. Mój ojciec stał za ladą i sumował, śliniąc wciąż ołówek, pozycje długiego rachunku. Pan, dla którego wygotowywano ten rachunek, pochylony nad ladą, posuwał palcem wskazującym za każdą dodaną cyfrą, licząc półgłosem. Reszta gości przyglądała się w milczeniu. Mój ojciec rzucił na mnie spojrzenie znad okularów i rzekł, przytrzymując pozycję, na której się zatrzymał: – Jest tu jakiś list do ciebie, leży na biurku między papierami – i znów pogrążył się w liczeniu. Subiekci tymczasem odkładali kupione towary, zawijali je w papier, obwiązywali sznurkami. Regały były tylko częściowo wypełnione suknem. Większa część była jeszcze pusta. – Dlaczego ojciec nie siada sobie? – zapytałem cicho, wszedłszy za ladę. – Wcale ojciec nie uważa na siebie, będąc tak chorym. – Podniósł wzbraniająco dłoń, jak gdyby oddalał moje perswazje, i nie przestawał rachować. Miał wygląd bardzo mizerny. Leżało jak na dłoni, że tylko sztuczne podniecenie, gorączkowa czynność podtrzymuje jego siły, oddala jeszcze chwilę zupełnego załamania. Poszukałem na biurku. Był to raczej pakiet niż list. Przed kilkoma dniami pisałem do księgami w sprawie pewnej książki pornograficznej i oto posyłano mi ją tu, znaleziono mój adres, a raczej adres ojca, który zaledwie otworzył sobie sklep, bez szyldu i firmy. W istocie zdumiewająca organizacja wywiadu, godna podziwu sprawność ekspedycji! I ten niezwykły pośpiech! – Możesz sobie przeczytać z tyłu w kontuarze – rzekł ojciec, posyłając mi niezadowolone spojrzenie – widzisz sam, że tu nie ma miejsca. Kontuar za sklepem był jeszcze pusty. Przez szklane drzwi wpadało tam nieco światła ze sklepu. Na ścianach wisiały palta subiektów. Otworzyłem list i zacząłem czytać w słabym świetle ode drzwi. Donoszono mi, że książki żądanej nie było niestety na składzie. Wszczęto poszukiwania za nią, ale nie uprzedzając wyniku, pozwala sobie firma przesłać mi tymczasem, nieobowiązująco, pewien artykuł, dla którego przewidywano moje niewątpliwe zainteresowanie. Następował teraz zawiły opis składanego refraktora astronomicznego, o wielkiej sile świetlnej i rozlicznych zaletach. Zaciekawiony, wydobyłem z koperty ten instrument zrobiony z czarnej ceraty lub sztywnego płótna złożonego w płaską harmonijkę. Miałem zawsze słabość do teleskopów. Zacząłem rozkładać wielokrotnie złożony płaszcz instrumentu. Usztywniony cienkimi pręcikami, rozbudowywał mi się pod rękami ogromny miech dalekowidza, wyciągający na długość całego pokoju swą pustą budę, labirynt czarnych komór, długi kompleks ciemni optycznych wsuniętych w siebie do połowy. Było to coś na kształt długiego auta z łąkowego płótna, jakiś rekwizyt teatralny imitujący w lekkim materiale papieru i sztywnego drelichu masywność rzeczywistości. Spojrzałem w czarny lejek okularu i ujrzałem w głębi zaledwie majaczące zarysy podwórzowej fasady Sanatorium. Zaciekawiony, wsunąłem się głębiej w tylną komorę aparatu. Śledziłem teraz w polu widzenia lunety pokojówkę idącą półciemnym korytarzem Sanatorium z tacą w ręku. Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła. Czy ona mnie widzi? - pomyślałem sobie. Nieodparta senność przesłaniała mi mgłą oczy. Siedziałem właściwie w tylnej komorze lunety jakby w limuzynie wozu. Lekkie poruszenie dźwigni i oto aparat zaczął szeleścić łopotem papierowego motyla i uczułem, że porusza się wraz ze mną i skręca ku drzwiom. Jak wielka czarna gąsienica wyjechała luneta do oświetlonego sklepu – wieloczłonkowy kadłub, ogromny papierowy karakon z imitacją dwóch latarń na przedzie. Kupujący stłoczyli się, cofając się przed tym ślepym smokiem papierowym, subiekci otworzyli szeroko drzwi na ulicę i wyjechałem powoli tym papierowym autem, wśród szpaleru gości odprowadzających zgorszonym spojrzeniem ten w istocie skandaliczny wyjazd. III Tak żyje się w tym mieście i czas upływa. Większą część dnia przesypia się, i to nie tylko w łóżku. Nie, nie jest się zbyt wybrednym na tym punkcie. W każdym miejscu i o każdej porze dnia gotów jest człowiek uciąć sobie tutaj smaczną drzemkę. Z głową opartą o stolik w restauracji, w dorożce, a nawet na stojączkę po drodze, w sieni jakiegoś domu, do której wpada się na chwilę, ażeby ulec na moment nieodpartej potrzebie snu. Budząc się, zamroczeni jeszcze i chwiejni, ciągniemy dalej przerwaną rozmowę, kontynuujemy uciążliwą drogę, toczymy naprzód zawiłą sprawę bez początku i końca. Skutkiem tego gubią się kędyś po drodze mimochodem całe interwały czasu, tracimy kontrolę nad ciągłością dnia i w końcu przestajemy na nią nalegać, rezygnujemy bez żalu ze szkieletu nieprzerwanej chronologii, do której bacznego nadzorowania przywykliśmy ongiś z nałogu i z troskliwej dyscypliny codziennej. Dawno poświęciliśmy tę nieustanną gotowość do złożenia rachunku z przebytego czasu, tę skrupulatność w wyliczaniu się co do grosza z zużytych godzin – dumę i ambicję naszej ekonomiki. Z tych kardynalnych cnót, w których nie znaliśmy ongiś wahania ani uchybienia – kapitulowaliśmy dawno. Parę przykładów niechaj posłuży za ilustrację tego stanu rzeczy. O jakiejś porze dnia i nocy – ledwo widoczna niuansa nieba odróżnia te pory – budzę się przy balustradzie mostku prowadzącego do Sanatorium. Jest zmierzch. Musiałem, zmorzony sennością, długo bezwiednie wędrować po mieście, nim dowlokłem się, śmiertelnie zmęczony, do tego mostku. Nie mogę powiedzieć, czy w drodze tej towarzyszył mi cały czas Dr Gotard, który stoi teraz przede mną, kończąc jakiś długi wywód wyprowadzeniem statecznych wniosków. Porwany własną wymową, bierze mnie nawet pod ramię i pociąga za sobą. Idę z nim i nim jeszcze przekroczyliśmy dudniące deski mostku, już śpię na nowo. Przez zamknięte powieki widzę niejasno wnikliwą gestykulację Doktora, uśmiech w głębi jego czarnej brody i staram się na darmo pojąć ten kapitalny chwyt logiczny, ten ostateczny atut, którym na szczycie swej argumentacji, nieruchomiejąc z rozłożonymi rękami, triumfuje. Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze idziemy tak obok siebie pogrążeni w rozmowie pełnej nieporozumień, gdy w pewnej chwili ocykam się zupełnie. Doktora Gotarda już nie ma, jest całkiem ciemno, ale to tylko dlatego, że trzymam oczy zamknięte. Otwieram je i jestem w łóżku, w moim pokoju, do którego nie wiem, jakim się dostałem sposobem. Jeszcze drastyczniejszy przykład: Wchodzę w obiadowej porze do restauracji na mieście, w bezładny gwar i zamęt jedzących. I kogóż spotykam tu na środku sali przed stołem uginającym się od potraw? Ojca. Wszystkie oczy skierowane są na niego, a on, błyszcząc brylantową szpilką, niezwykle ożywiony, rozanielony do ekstazy, przechyla się z afektacją na wszystkie strony w wylewnej rozmowie z całą salą od razu. Ze sztuczną brawurą, na którą patrzeć nie mogę bez najwyższego niepokoju, zamawia wciąż nowe potrawy, które piętrzą się stosami na stole. Z lubością gromadzi je dookoła siebie, chociaż nie uporał się jeszcze z pierwszym daniem. Mlaskając językiem, żując i mówiąc jednocześnie, markuje on gestami, mimiką najwyższe ukontentowanie tą biesiadą, wodzi wielbiącym wzrokiem za panem Adasiem, kelnerem, któremu z rozkochanym uśmiechem rzuca wciąż nowe zlecenia. I gdy kelner, wiejąc serwetą, biegnie je spełnić, ojciec apeluje błagalnym gestem do wszystkich, bierze wszystkich na świadków nieodpartego czaru tego Ganimeda. – Nieoceniony chłopak – woła z błogim uśmiechem, przymykając oczy – anielski chłopak! Przyznajcie, panowie, że jest czarujący! Wycofuję się z sali pełen niesmaku, nie zauważony przez ojca. Gdyby był umyślnie dla reklamy nastawiony przez zarząd hotelu dla animowania gości, nie mógłby bardziej prowokująco i ostentacyjnie się zachowywać. Z głową ćmiącą się od senności zataczam się ulicami, zdążając do domu. Na skrzynce pocztowej opieram chwilę głowę i robię sobie krótką sjestę. Wreszcie domacuję się w ciemności bramy Sanatorium i wchodzę. W pokoju jest ciemno. Przekręcam kontakt, ale elektryczność nie funkcjonuje. Od okna wieje zimnem. Łóżko skrzypi w ciemności. Ojciec podnosi znad pościeli głowę i mówi: – Ach, Józefie, Józefie! Leżę tu już od dwóch dni bez żadnej opieki, dzwonki są przerwane, nikt do mnie nie zagląda, a własny syn opuszcza mnie, ciężko chorego człowieka, i włóczy się za dziewczętami po mieście. Popatrz, jak mi serce wali. Jak to pogodzić? Czy ojciec siedzi w restauracji, ogarnięty niezdrową ambicją żarłoczności, czy leży w swoim pokoju, ciężko chory? Czy jest dwóch ojców? Nic podobnego. Wszystkiemu winien jest prędki rozpad czasu, nie nadzorowanego nieustanną czujnością. Wiemy wszyscy, że ten niezdyscyplinowany żywioł trzyma się jedynie od biedy w pewnych ryzach dzięki nieustannej uprawie, pieczołowitej troskliwości, starannej regulacji i korygowaniu jego wybryków. Pozbawiony tej opieki skłania się natychmiast do przekroczeń, do dzikiej aberracji, do płatania nieobliczalnych figlów, do bezkształtnego błaznowania. Coraz wyraźniej zarysowuje się inkongruencja naszych indywidualnych czasów. Czas mego ojca i mój własny czas już do siebie nie przystawały. Nawiasem mówiąc, zarzut rozwiązłości obyczajów, uczyniony mi przez ojca, jest bezpodstawną insynuacją. Nie zbliżyłem się jeszcze tu do żadnej dziewczyny. Zataczając się jak pijany od jednego snu do drugiego, ledwo zwracam uwagę w trzeźwiejących chwilach na tutejszą płeć piękną. Zresztą chroniony zmrok na ulicach nie pozwala nawet dokładnie rozróżniać twarzy. Co jedynie zdołałem zauważyć, jako młody człowiek mający jeszcze na tym polu bądź co bądź pewne zainteresowania – to osobliwy chód tych panienek. Jest to chód w nieubłaganie prostej linii, nie liczący się z żadnymi przeszkodami, posłuszny tylko jakiemuś wewnętrznemu rytmowi, jakiemuś prawu, które odwijają one jak z kłębka w nić prostolinijnego truchciku pełnego akuratności i odmierzonej gracji. Każda nosi w sobie jakieś inne, indywidualne prawidło, jak nakręconą sprężynkę. Gdy tak idą prosto przed siebie, wpatrzone w to prawidło, pełne skupienia i powagi, wydaje się, że przejęte są jedyną tylko troską, by nie uronić nic z niego, nie zmylić trudnej reguły, nie zboczyć od niej ani na milimetr. I wtedy jasnym się staje, że to, co z taką uwagą i przejęciem niosą nad sobą, nie jest niczym innym jak jakąś idée fixe własnej doskonałości, która przez moc ich przekonania staje się niemal rzeczywistością. Jest to jakaś antycypacja powzięta na własne ryzyko, bez żadnej poręki, dogmat nietykalny, wyniesiony ponad wszelką wątpliwość. Jakich mankamentów i usterek, jakich nosków perkatych lub spłaszczonych, jakich piegów i pryszczy nie przemycają z brawurą pod flagą tej fikcji! Nie ma takiej brzydoty i pospolitości, której by wzlot tej wiary nie porywał ze sobą w to fikcyjne niebo doskonałości. Pod sankcją tej wiary ciało pięknieje wyraźnie, a nogi, kształtne istotnie i elastyczne nogi w nieskazitelnym obuwiu, mówią swym chodem, eksplikują skwapliwie płynnym, połyskliwym monologiem stąpania bogactwo tej idei, którą zamknięta twarz przez dumę przemilcza. Ręce trzymają w kieszeniach swych krótkich, obcisłych żakiecików. W kawiarni i w teatrze zakładają nogi wysoko odsłonięte do kolan i milczą nimi wymownie. Tyle mimochodem tylko o jednej z osobliwości miasta. Wspomniałem już o czarnej wegetacji tutejszej. Na uwagę zasługuje zwłaszcza pewien gatunek czarnej paproci, której ogromne pęki zdobią flakony w każdym tutejszym mieszkaniu i w każdym lokalu publicznym. Jest to niemal żałobny symbol, funebryczny herb tego miasta. IV Stosunki w Sanatorium stają się z dniem każdym nieznośniejsze. Trudno zaprzeczyć, że wpadliśmy po prostu w pułapkę. Od chwili mego przyjazdu, w której przed przybyłym rozsnuto pewne pozory gościnnej zabiegliwości - zarząd Sanatorium nie zadaje sobie najmniejszego trudu, żeby nam choćby zostawić złudzenie jakiejś opieki. Jesteśmy po prostu zdani na siebie samych. Nikt nie troszczy się o nasze potrzeby. Od dawna stwierdziłem, że przewody dzwonków elektrycznych urywają się zaraz nad drzwiami i nigdzie nie prowadzą. Służby nie widać. Korytarze pogrążone są dzień i noc w ciemności i ciszy. Mam silne przekonanie, że jesteśmy jedynymi gośćmi w tym sanatorium i że tajemnicze i dyskretne miny, z jakimi pokojówka zaciska drzwi pokojów, wchodząc lub wychodząc, są po prostu mistyfikacją. Miałbym niekiedy ochotę otworzyć po kolei szeroko drzwi tych pokojów i zostawić je tak na oścież otwarte, żeby zdemaskować tę niecną intrygę, w którą nas wplątano. A jednak nie jestem całkiem pewny mych podejrzeń. Czasami późno w nocy widzę Dra Gotarda w korytarzu, jak śpieszy gdzieś w białym płaszczu operacyjnym, ze szprycą lewatywy w ręku, poprzedzany przez pokojówkę. Trudno go wtedy zatrzymać w pośpiechu i przyprzeć do muru zdecydowanym pytaniem. Gdyby nie restauracja i cukiernia w mieście, można by umrzeć z głodu. Dotychczas nie mogłem się doprosić drugiego łóżka. O świeżej pościeli nie ma mowy. Trzeba przyznać, że powszechne rozprzężenie obyczajów kulturalnych nie oszczędziło i nas samych. Wejść do łóżka w ubraniu i w butach było dla mnie zawsze, jako dla człowieka cywilizowanego, rzeczą po prostu nie do pomyślenia. A teraz przychodzę późno do domu, pijany od senności, w pokoju półmrok, firanki u okna wzdęte od zimnego tchu. Bezprzytomny walę się na łóżko i zagrzebuję w pierzyny. Śpię tak przez całe nieregularne przestrzenie czasu, dni czy tygodnie, podróżując przez puste krajobrazy snu, ciągle w drodze, ciągle na stromych gościńcach respiracji, raz zjeżdżając lekko i elastycznie z łagodnych pochyłości, to znowu pnąc się z trudem na prostopadłą ścianę chrapania. Dosięgłszy szczytu, obejmuję ogromne widnokręgi tej skalistej i głuchej pustyni snu. O jakiejś porze, w niewiadomym punkcie, gdzieś na raptownym skręcie chrapania budzę się na wpół przytomny i czuję w nogach ciało ojca. Leży tam zwinięty w kłębek, mały jak kociak. Zasypiam znowu z otwartymi ustami i cała ogromna panorama górzystego krajobrazu przesuwa się mimo mnie falisto i majestatycznie. W sklepie rozwija ojciec pełną ożywienia czynność, przeprowadza transakcje, wytęża całą swoją swadę dla przekonania klientów. Policzki jego są zarumienione od ożywienia, oczy błyszczą. W Sanatorium leży ciężko chory, jak w ostatnich tygodniach w domu. Trudno zataić, że proces szybkim krokiem zbliża się do fatalnego końca. Słabym głosem mówi do mnie: – Powinieneś częściej zachodzić do sklepu, Józefie. Subiekci nas okradają. Widzisz przecież, że nie mogę już sprostać zadaniu. Leżę tu od tygodni chory, a sklep marnuje się, zdany na łaskę losu. Czy nie było jakiejś poczty z domu? Zaczynam żałować całej tej imprezy. Trudno nazwać szczęśliwym pomysłem, żeśmy, uwiedzeni szumną reklamą, wysłali tu ojca. Cofnięty czas... w samej rzeczy pięknie to brzmi, ale czymże okazuje się w istocie? Czy dostaje się tu pełnowartościowy, rzetelny czas, czas niejako ze świeżego postawu odwinięty, pachnący nowością i farbą? Wprost przeciwnie. Jest to do cna zużyty, znoszony przez ludzi czas, czas przetarty i dziurawy w wielu miejscach, przeźroczysty jak sito. Nic dziwnego, toż to jest czas niejako zwymiotowany – proszę mnie dobrze zrozumieć – czas z drugiej ręki. Pożal się, Boże!... Przy tym cała ta wysoce niewłaściwa manipulacja z czasem. Te zdrożne konszachty, zakradanie się od tyłu w jego mechanizm, ryzykowne paluszkowanie koło jego drażliwych tajemnic! Niekiedy chciałoby się uderzyć w stół i zawołać na całe gardło: – Dość tego, wara wam od czasu, czas jest nietykalny, czasu nie wolno prowokować! Czy nie dość wam przestrzeni? Przestrzeń jest dla człowieka, w przestrzeni możecie bujać do woli, koziołkować, przewracać się, skakać z gwiazdy na gwiazdę. Ale przez miłość boską nie tykać czasu! Z drugiej strony, czy można żądać ode mnie, żebym sam wypowiedział umowę Doktorowi Gotardowi? Jakakolwiek jest ta nędzna egzystencja ojca, ale widzę go bądź co bądź, jestem z nim razem, mówię z nim... Właściwie winienem Doktorowi Gotardowi nieskończoną wdzięczność. Kilkakrotnie chciałem się z nim otwarcie rozmówić. Ale Doktor Gotard jest nieuchwytny. – Właśnie poszedł do sali restauracyjnej – oznajmia mi pokojówka. Kieruję się tam, gdy dogania mnie ona, ażeby powiedzieć, że się pomyliła. Dr Gotard jest w sali operacyjnej. Spieszę na piętro, zastanawiając się, jakie operacje mogą tu być przeprowadzane, wchodzę do przedsionka i w samej rzeczy każą mi czekać. Dr Gotard wyjdzie za chwilkę, właśnie skończył operację, myje ręce. Widzę go niemal, małego, kroczącego wielkimi krokami, w rozwianym płaszczu, spieszącego przez szereg sal szpitalnych. Po chwili cóż się okazuje? Doktora Gotarda wcale tu nie było, od lat nie przeprowadzono tu żadnej operacji. Doktor Gotard śpi w swoim pokoju, a jego czarna broda sterczy zadarta w powietrze. Pokój zapełnia się chrapaniem jak kłębami chmur, które rosną, piętrzą się, podnoszą na swym skłębieniu Doktora Gotarda wraz z jego łóżkiem, coraz wyżej i wyżej – wielkie patetyczne wniebowstąpienie na falach chrapania i wzdętej pościeli. Dzieją się tu jeszcze dziwniejsze rzeczy, rzeczy, które zatajam przed samym sobą, rzeczy fantastyczne wprost przez swą absurdalność. Ile razy wychodzę z pokoju, wydaje mi się, że ktoś szybko oddala się spod drzwi i skręca w boczny korytarz. Albo ktoś idzie przede mną, nie odwracając się. To nie jest pielęgniarka. Wiem, kto to jest! – Mamo! – wołam drżącym ze wzburzenia głosem i matka odwraca twarz i patrzy na mnie przez chwilę z błagalnym uśmiechem. Gdzież jestem? Co się tu dzieje? W jaką matnię wplątałem się? V Nie wiem, czy jest to wpływ późnej pory roku, ale dni poważnieją coraz bardziej w barwie, mroczą się i ciemnieją. Jest tak, jakby patrzyło się na świat przez całkiem czarne okulary. Cały krajobraz jest jakby dnem ogromnego akwarium – z bladego atramentu. Drzewa, ludzie i domy zlewają się w czarne sylwetki, falujące jak rośliny podwodne na tle tej atramentowej toni. W pobliżu Sanatorium roi się od czarnych psów. Różnej wielkości i kształtu, przebiegają nisko w zmierzchu wszystkie drogi i ścieżki, wciągnięte w swoje psie sprawy, ciche, pełne napięcia i uwagi. Przelatują po dwa, po trzy z wyciągniętymi czujnymi szyjami, uszy spiczasto nastawione, z żałosnym tonem cichego skomlenia, które się mimo woli wydziera z krtani, sygnalizując najwyższe wzburzenie. Zaprzątnięte swoimi sprawami, pełne pośpiechu, zawsze w drodze, zawsze pochłonięte niezrozumiałym celem – ledwo zwracają uwagę na przechodnia. Czasem tylko łypną ku niemu oczyma w locie i wtedy z tego zeza czarnego i mądrego wyziera wściekłość, hamowana w swych zapędach jedynie brakiem czasu. Czasami nawet, dając folgę swej złości, podbiegają do nogi, z pochyloną głową i ze złowróżbnym warczeniem, ale tylko po to, by w połowie drogi poniechać zamiaru i polecieć dalej w wielkich psich pląsach. Na tę plagę psów nie ma rady, ale po co u licha zarząd Sanatorium trzyma na łańcuchu ogromnego wilczura, straszliwą bestię, prawdziwego wilkołaka o demonicznej wprost dzikości? Ciarki przechodzą mnie, ile razy mijam jego budę, przy której stoi unieruchomiony na krótkim łańcuchu, z nastroszonym dziko kołnierzem kudłów dookoła głowy, wąsaty, szczeciniasty i brodaty, z maszynerią potężnej paszczy pełnej kłów. Nie szczeka wcale, tylko jego dzika twarz staje się na widok człowieka jeszcze straszniejsza, rysy drętwieją w wyraz bezdennej wściekłości i, podnosząc powoli straszną mordę, zanosi się w cichej konwulsji całkiem niskim, żarliwym, z głębi nienawiści wydobytym wyciem, w którym brzmi żałość i rozpacz bezsilności. Mój ojciec przechodzi z obojętnością obok tej bestii, gdy razem wychodzimy z Sanatorium. Co do mnie, to jestem za każdym razem wstrząśnięty do głębi tą żywiołową manifestacją bezsilnej nienawiści. Przerastam teraz o dwie głowy ojca, który mały i chudy drepce obok mnie swym drobnym starczym kroczkiem. Już zbliżając się do rynku, widzimy ruch niezwykły. Tłumy ludzi przebiegają ulice. Dochodzą nas nieprawdopodobne wieści o wtargnięciu nieprzyjacielskiej armii do miasta. Wśród powszechnej konsternacji ludzie podają sobie alarmujące i sprzeczne wiadomości. Trudno to pojąć. Wojna nie poprzedzona pociągnięciami dyplomatycznymi? Wojna wśród błogiego spokoju, nie zakłóconego żadnym konfliktem? Wojna z kim i o co? Informują nas, że inwazja nieprzyjacielskiej armii ośmieliła partię malkontentów w tym mieście, którzy wylegli na ulice z bronią w ręku, terroryzując spokojnych mieszkańców. Ujrzeliśmy w samej rzeczy grupę tych zamachowców, w czarnych cywilnych ubraniach, z białymi rzemieniami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, posuwających się w milczeniu, z pochylonymi karabinami. Tłum cofał się przed nimi, tłoczył się na chodniki, a oni szli, posyłając spod cylindrów ironiczne ciemne spojrzenia, spojrzenia, w których malowało się poczucie przewagi, błysk złośliwego ubawienia i jakieś porozumiewawcze mruganie, jak gdyby powstrzymywali parsknięcie śmiechu demaskujące całą tę mistyfikację. Niektórzy z nich zostają rozpoznani przez tłum, ale wesoły okrzyk tłumiony jest przez grozę pochylonych luf. Mijają nas, nie zaczepiwszy nikogo. Znowu wszystkie ulice przelewają się trwożnym, ponuro milczącym tłumem. Głuchy gwar płynie nad miastem. Wydaje się, że z daleka słychać turkot artylerii, dudnienie jaszczyków. – Muszę przedostać się do sklepu – mówi ojciec blady, lecz zdeterminowany. – Nie potrzebujesz mi towarzyszyć; będziesz mi tylko przeszkadzał – dodaje – wracaj do Sanatorium. – Głos tchórzostwa doradza mi być posłusznym. Widzę, jak ojciec wciska się w zwartą ścianę tłumu, i tracę go z oczu. Bocznymi uliczkami przekradam się w pośpiechu w górę miasta. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że na tych stromych drogach uda mi się obejść w półkolu śródmieście zamknięte natłokiem ludzkim. Tam, w górnej części miasta, tłum był rzadszy, wreszcie znikł zupełnie. Szedłem spokojnie pustymi ulicami do parku miejskiego. Paliły się tam latarnie ciemnym, niebieskawym płomykiem, jak żałobne asfodele. Każda obtańczona była rojem chrabąszczy, ciężkich jak kule, niesionych ukośnym, bocznym lotem wibrujących skrzydeł. Niektóre opadłe gramoliły się na piasku niedołężnie, z wypukłym grzbietem, zgarbione twardymi pokrywami, pod które próbowały złożyć rozpostarte delikatne błony skrzydeł. Po trawnikach i ścieżkach spacerowali przechodnie, pogrążeni w beztroskich rozmowach. Ostatnie drzewa zwieszają się nad podwórzami domów leżących nisko w dole i przypartych do muru parkowego. Wędrowałem wzdłuż tego muru, który od mojej strony sięga zaledwie do piersi, ale na zewnątrz opada ku poziomowi podwórzy wysokimi na piętro szkarpami. W pewnym miejscu podchodziła spomiędzy podwórzy rampa z ubitej ziemi, aż do wysokości muru. Przekroczyłem z łatwością barierę i wąską tą groblą przecisnąłem się pomiędzy stłoczonymi zabudowaniami domów na ulicę. Moje obliczenia, wsparte znakomitą intuicją przestrzenną, były trafne. Znajdowałem się niemal na wprost budynku sanatoryjnego, którego oficyna bieleje niewyraźnie w czarnej oprawie drzew. Wchodzę jak zwykle od tyłu przez podwórze, przez bramę w żelaznym ogrodzeniu i widzę już z daleka psa na jego posterunku. Jak zawsze przechodzi mnie dreszcz awersji na ten widok. Chcę go minąć czym prędzej, by nie słyszeć tego, z głębi serca dobytego jęku nienawiści, gdy ku memu przerażeniu, nie wierząc oczom własnym, widzę, jak oddala się w podskokach od budy, nie uwiązany, biegnie dookoła podwórza z głuchym, jakby z beczki dobytym szczekaniem, chcąc odciąć mi odwrót. Zdrętwiały ze zgrozy cofam się w przeciwległy, najdalszy kąt podwórza i instynktownie szukając jakiegoś ukrycia, chronię się do małej altanki tam stojącej, z całym przeświadczeniem daremności moich wysiłków. Kudłata bestia zbliża się w podskokach i oto morda jego jest już u wejścia altanki i zamyka mnie w pułapce. Ledwo żywy ze strachu, miarkuję, że rozwinął on całą długość łańcucha, który wlókł za sobą przez podwórze, i że sama altanka jest już poza zasięgiem jego zębów. Zmaltretowany, zmiażdżony zgrozą, ledwo odczuwam jakąś ulgę. Słaniając się na nogach, bliski zemdlenia, podnoszę oczy. Nigdy nie widziałem go z tak bliska i dopiero teraz opadają mi łuski z oczu. Jak wielka jest moc uprzedzenia! Jak potężna jest sugestia strachu! Co za zaślepienie! Toż to był człowiek. Człowiek na łańcuchu, którego w upraszczającym, metaforycznym, ryczałtowym skrócie brałem niepojętym sposobem za psa. Proszę mnie źle nie rozumieć. Był to pies – niezawodnie, ale w postaci ludzkiej. Jakość psia jest jakością wewnętrzną i może się manifestować równie dobrze w postaci ludzkiej, jak zwierzęcej. Ten, który stał przede mną w otworze altany, z paszczą niejako na wywrót odwiniętą, ze wszystkimi zębami wyszczerzonymi w strasznym warczeniu – był mężczyzną średniego wzrostu, z czarnym zarostem. Twarz żółta, koścista, oczy czarne, złe i nieszczęśliwe. Sądząc z czarnego ubrania, z cywilizowanej formy brody – można by go wziąć za inteligenta, za uczonego. Mógłby to być starszy nieudany brat Doktora Gotarda. Ale ten pierwszy pozór mylił. Jego wielkie, powalane klejem ręce, dwie brutalne i cyniczne bruzdy dookoła nosa, gubiące się w brodzie, poziome ordynarne zmarszczki na niskim czole rozwiewały prędko to pierwsze złudzenie. Był to raczej introligator, krzykacz, mówca wiecowy i partyjnik – człowiek gwałtowny, o ciemnych wybuchowych namiętnościach. I tam właśnie, w tych czeluściach pasji, w tym konwulsyjnym zjeżeniu wszystkich fibrów, w tej furii szaleńczej, wściekle oszczekującej koniec skierowanego doń kija – był on stuprocentowym psem. Jeślibym przelazł przez tylną barierę altanki – myślę sobie – uszedłbym w zupełności z zasięgu jego wściekłości i mógłbym boczną ścieżką dojść do bramy Sanatorium. Już przerzucam nogi przez poręcz, gdy nagle zatrzymuję się w połowie ruchu. Czuję, że byłoby zbyt okrutne odejść po prostu i zostawić go tak z jego bezradną wściekłością wyprowadzoną ze wszystkich granic. Wyobrażam sobie jego straszne rozczarowanie, ból nieludzki, gdyby mnie widział uchodzącego z pułapki, oddalającego się raz na zawsze. Zostaję. Podchodzę doń i mówię naturalnym, spokojnym głosem: – Niech się pan uspokoi, ja pana odczepię. Na to twarz jego, posiekana drgawkami, wzburzona wibracją warczenia, całkuje się, wygładza i z głębi wynurza się oblicze niemal zupełnie ludzkie. Podchodzę bez obawy i odczepiam sprzączkę na jego karku. Idziemy teraz obok siebie. Introligator jest w porządnym czarnym ubraniu, ale bosy. Próbuję nawiązać z nim rozmowę, ale z jego ust wychodzi tylko niezrozumiały bełkot. Tylko w oczach, w tych czarnych wymownych oczach czytam dziki entuzjazm przywiązania, sympatii, który mnie zdejmuje grozą. Chwilami potyka się o kamień, o grudę ziemi i wtedy wskutek wstrząśnięcia twarz jego natychmiast łamie się, rozpada, przerażenie wynurza się do połowy, gotowe do skoku, a tuż za nim wściekłość, czekająca tylko na moment, ażeby znów zamienić tę twarz w kłębowisko syczących żmij. Przywołuję go wtedy do porządku szorstkim koleżeńskim upomnieniem. Klepię go nawet po plecach. I czasem próbuje się na jego twarzy uformować zdziwiony, podejrzliwy, nie dowierzający sobie uśmiech. Ach! jak mi ciąży ta straszna przyjaźń. Jak mnie przeraża ta niesamowita sympatia. Jak pozbyć się tego człowieka kroczącego obok mnie i uwisłego okiem, całą żarliwością swej psiej duszy na mojej twarzy. Nie wolno mi jednak zdradzić mego zniecierpliwienia. Wyciągam portfel i mówię rzeczowym tonem: – Potrzeba wam pewnie pieniędzy, mogę wam z przyjemnością pożyczyć – ale na ten widok twarz jego nabiera tak strasznej dzikości, że chowam czym prędzej pugilares. I jeszcze czas długi nie może się uspokoić i opanować rysów, które wciąż wykrzywia konwulsja wycia. Nie, tego dłużej nie zniosę. Wszystko raczej niż to. Sprawy już i tak powikłały się, splątały beznadziejnie. Nad miastem widzę łunę pożaru. Ojciec gdzieś w ogniu rewolucji w płonącym sklepie. Doktor Gotard nieosiągalny, i w dodatku niepojęte pojawienie się matki, incognito, w jakiejś tajemnej misji! Są to ogniwa jakiejś wielkiej, niezrozumiałej intrygi zaciskającej się dookoła mej osoby. Uciekać, uciekać stąd. Gdziekolwiek. Zrzucić z siebie tę okropną przyjaźń, tego cuchnącego psem introligatora, który mnie nie spuszcza z oka. Stoimy przed bramą Sanatorium. – Proszę pana do mego pokoju – mówię z uprzejmym gestem. Cywilizowane ruchy fascynują go, usypiają jego dzikość. Puszczam go przed sobą do pokoju. Sadzam go na krześle. – Pójdę do restauracji przynieść koniaku – mówię. Na to zrywa się z przerażeniem, chcąc mi towarzyszyć. Uspokajam jego popłoch z łagodną stanowczością. – Pan będzie siedział, pan będzie czekał spokojnie - mówię doń głębokim, wibrującym głosem, na którego dnie brzmi ukrywany strach. Siada z niepewnym uśmiechem. Wychodzę i idę powoli korytarzem, potem schodami na dół, korytarzem do wyjścia, przekraczam bramę, przemierzam podwórze, zatrzaskuję za sobą żelazną furtkę i teraz zaczynam biec bez tchu, z bijącym sercem, walącymi skroniami, ciemną aleją wiodącą do dworca kolejowego. W głowie piętrzą mi się obrazy, jeden straszliwszy od drugiego. Niecierpliwość potwora, jego przerażenie, rozpacz, gdy pozna, że jest oszukany. Powrót furii, recydywa wściekłości wybuchająca z niepohamowaną siłą. Powrót mego ojca do Sanatorium, jego nic nie przeczuwające pukanie do drzwi i niespodziane twarzą w twarz ze straszliwą bestią. Szczęście, że ojciec już w gruncie rzeczy nie żyje, że go już to właściwie nie dosięga – myślę z ulgą i widzę już przed sobą czarny ciąg wagonów kolejowych stojących u wyjazdu. Siadam do jednego z nich i pociąg jakby czekał na to, rusza z miejsca powoli, bez gwizdu. W oknie jeszcze raz przesuwa się i obraca powoli ta ogromna misa horyzontu, nalana ciemnymi szumiącymi lasami, wśród których bieleją mury Sanatorium. Żegnaj, ojcze, żegnaj, miasto, którego już nie zobaczę. Od tego czasu jadę, jadę wciąż, zadomowiłem się niejako na kolei i tolerują mnie tam, wałęsającego się z wagonu do wagonu. Ogromne jak pokoje, wozy pełne są śmiecia i słomy, przeciągi przewiercają je na wskroś w szare bezbarwne dni. Moje ubranie podarło się, postrzępiło. Podarowano mi znoszony mundur kolejarza. Twarz mam obwiązaną brudną szmatą wskutek spuchniętego policzka. Siedzę w słomie i drzemię, a gdy jestem głodny, staję w korytarzu przed przedziałami drugiej klasy i śpiewam. I wrzucają mi drobne monety do mojej konduktorskiej czapki, do czarnej czapki kolejarza, z oddartym daszkiem.